serendipity
by Miss Pavalova
Summary: For they had a bond that could transcend anything that would come in between it. Possible drabble series.


Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail in any way, shape or form.

DOUBLE UPLOAD TIME. Yes. Double upload time. Please feel free to check out the other story I posted today, _Five_, after reading this story (if you hadn't read the former story already).

It's been a while, hasn't it? (Please don't kill me with any of those pitchforks that you may or may not have been wielding previously.)

I finally got off my lazy ass to write something up. What inspired me to do so, you might ask? My answer to that would be: Episode _173_.

Alas, we can consider the great majority of it a filler. But the NaLu moment. Oh gosh… The NaLu moment that had practically every fangirl squealing their minds out (I myself included in the ranks). Then there was the fact that they had such a tender moment and the part where it seems to reach it's absolute peak _was drowned out by dramatic music _(_Why animators, why?_)

Yeah. You guys probably get it now.

So I hope you enjoy this… drabble I guess. I've been mulling over the idea of starting up like… a drabble/one-shot series like this, so more stories similar to what's written below could possibly continue in the near future? Should I continue? We'll see.

(The following chapter is set when Lucy is in the medical ward after the Naval Battle, a little bit after Natsu and Gajeel have begun their fight against Sting and Rogue.)

* * *

**serendipity.**

_for they had a bond that could transcend anything that would come in between it_

If there was one word that could describe her initial meeting with her favourite rose-haired Dragon Slayer, it would most likely be _serendipity_.

For those who didn't know the meaning, serendipity was, in the simplest way she could put it, the chance occurrence of lucky events coming a person's way.

Now, she knew without reason to doubt that the word was perfectly suited to describe their first meeting at that port town of Hargeon. How could she argue that it _wasn't_ serendipity? The boy _did _save her from being drawn too close to a faux magician tricking innocent souls with his wicked ways. He did that. The saving her thing. Twice. In the same night.

But that wasn't the only time she could consider his actions as a serendipitous occurrence. To be honest, she could say that life itself began to be absolutely serendipitous once she met him.

This one boy… with a single chance meeting, he turned her entire world over and made it do a couple of somersaults after that. He introduced her to the guild of her dreams, to friends that she knew were lifelong, and opened the door to adventures she wouldn't have been capable of dreaming of, and she was a budding author for goodness' sake!

Even after all that, he continued doing even more for her. More than what she could ever ask.

What would he do if she jumped off a tower with her life at stake? He catches her.

What would he do if he discovers that she was possibly leaving Fairy Tail? He would suffer through a four-hour train ride and makes a headlong sprint in order to make her not leave, even though all she was doing was saying goodbye to the past that she could finally move on from, all thanks to _him_.

What would he do it she's too sick to attend flower viewing with all her nakama? He would uproot a tree for her and set it to sail down the river, as if it were the simplest thing for him to do.

What would he do if he knew that she was feeling lonely? He would joke around, sleep in her bed and manage to annoy her beyond relief until she forgot what she was worried about.

What would he do if ever she needed him? He'll come her way. Every. Single. Time.

She stared up at the white ceiling, restless in the hospital bed that confined her. Outside, right at that moment, she knew that Natsu was fighting for the glory of their guild. But, secretly, she was selfish and wanted to assume that he was fighting Sabertooth for her sake. No one else's. Just hers. The thought made her heart skip a beat or two.

She had been more than deliriously happy when she woke to see him beside her before his match. Her heart was speeding faster than the wind as she bid him good luck and nothing more. He had nodded and smiled, walking away with the optimistic determination he always held during when entering a fight that he was pumped for.

And that was what led her to the point of deciding the word that suited their fateful meeting best.

Serendipity was what drove their meeting together. Serendipity was what drew them ever closer in time. _Serendipity_, she mused as she recalled the last moment they shared with a giddy little smile, _will eventually bring us to an ending that will have us knowing what we would both want. _


End file.
